UMBREON BLACK
It was a normal day for me, when I was getting a new game, that is. I wasn't sure what I wanted as long as it was new and something I hadn't played before, so when I got to game stop my dad said "O.K., you get only one, O.K.? I don't want to spend a lot on your games." I only nodded as I went off to the DS and 3DS part. Nothing here, nothing there, but then something got my eye. I looked. "Pokemon Black, huh? Well everyone plays it, right? They say they play Pokemon so might as well." Without even knowing, I said everything out loud. My face turned red when I did find it out. I walked over to my dad and handed him the new game "I know it's a lot of money, but it is new and everyone has a Pokemon game." But not me, I said to myself. My dad said O.K., and I got my dream game. I was so happy I opened it right when we got it. Something was off, it said UMBREON in big gold letters after the words Pokemon Black. This was odd, but i guessed whoever it was liked Umbreons. I didn't have the game, no I didn't have the game no but I liked the cards, Pokemon are so cute - well, not anymore, anyways. I took out my Super Mario Bros. game and put in this new heavenly game of mine. Well, at least it was heavenly. When I continued the other persons save like I always did for any game I liked to see how fa someone was and if it was to be delited or kept the way it was. Normal, all the persons pokemon; eevees and umbreons odd yes the party pokemon 3 eggs and 3 eevees named HELLo,STRAng,Er "hello stranger, thats what there names spell,clever way to end your game..." I looked for the name it was ..."odd name I like this file ill keep it but ill call the player... torhu" its what I called all of my female players on games I guss I just liked the name and my favorite animes main girl charhter was named tohru so I liked there names to be tohru, the eggs hachted into 3 difrent pokemon, a shiny eevee,a normal skitty, and a dead looking pikachu, I didnt like this now I hated hacked games scary ones even more " Crap! crap! crap! crap! crap!!!!!! Not this B.S I hated hacked and scary games! the pikachu scarded me half to death it looked real and when i sent it out into battle its cry was distored and the pixles even more gross then the summary all bloody and torn and dead looking I almost puked but I didnt, not on my only red and black 3ds yes red and black not the good colors for a creepy hater but I like red and they all had black on them so it cant be helped,I turned off the game not wanting anything to do with a hacked or scary game at all and came back to it years later when I was 16 not 12 anymore I looked at my old things and found it laying in the box on the bottom about that time I was the bigest nerd and person knew when it came to pokemon I knew the most had all the games beat all games but not black, I turned it on and was greeted by some party pokemon all eevees named WELcOMe,BAck,wE STILl,HAte,yoU, ok then I knew that when I was 12 I was kinda a jerk so this must have been me, "ya old me I hate you too." *giggle* ya im still kinda mean to my self and to everyone it cant be helped im a girl after all heh, I went to evolve the eevees but not into umbreons. And soon I had a flareon,jolteon,leafeon,glaceon,espeon,and a vaporeon "There now they arent ALL umbreons." I didnt very much like umbreons, seeing how they are dark types,and I do hate creepy things,I kept playing and soon saw what ever wild pokemon there wear were all eevees or umbreons! I went to the pc looked at all the boxs but one,one called sAVE uS PLEaSe "save us please,I dont think I wanna look at that one." There was a ton more with the same name I didnt look at any of them but the rest are just eevees and umbreons "Well Im 16 now if I cloudnt look back then, I can now" So I did just that thats what I re-gret most of all, "Awesome! who ever played this before had al 151 mew and mewtwo also!!!" But I looked at the pixles and to my horror they where all bloody and grusome and ad guts sticking out in places, I was horrafied, "s-s-s-so much blood" I was wispering half to myself half yelling and screaming from the inside I turned off the game and never picked up my wonderful 3ds again I cant stop looking at it cant stop saying the names cant stop.. CANT STOP!!!!! n-n-no more umbreon black...